


nothing like us

by hanjisungs (parkwoojins)



Series: stray kids oneshots [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/hanjisungs
Summary: there's nothing like us,there's nothing like you and me,together through the storm.





	nothing like us

**Author's Note:**

> if you have not read the seungjin paper hearts fic, i suggest reading that first its kind of a 'part one' 
> 
>  
> 
> [ paper hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612971)
> 
>  
> 
> this is based off the song nothing like us (read this fic while listening to jungkook's cover of nothing like us to get in the feels ; basically what i did while writing this)
> 
> it kinda sucks, please ignore any typos etc thanks!

It was 6 months since our breakup, I still thought about you every day. Everything reminded me about you, including my job. Singing reminded me about you all the time, the way you would randomly start singing your favourite song at home.   
  
Home, where I was the happiest, you were my home and I was yours. Now home became the saddest place, I stayed away, not wanting to remember all the memories that were kept there. I went out with our friends when they called, hoping I would see you there, but I never did. I felt like a big part of me was ripped out.   
  
"We're going to start the recording now, get ready." I nodded and put the headphones on, listening to the instrumental and hearing Jeongin start singing, every single line pierced my heart even more, it had been our favourite song that we loved to sing together. I took a breath and started to sing.   
  
**_cause nothing can ever, ever replace you._ **   
  
_ "You'll be good without me, you'll find someone who can take care of you well. That person isn't me but you'll find him or her one day." I could still remember the exact words you told me on that dreadful day. _ __  
__  
_ But what you didn't know was, no one could ever replace you. You were the best for me but clearly I wasn't the best for you. You were my first love and no matter who came along after you, no one could replace the space you took in my heart, ever. _ __  
__  
**_nothing can make me feel like you do, yeah_ ** __  
__  
_ No one could ever make me feel the way you made me feel. I thought that we could overcome anything with how much we loved each other. I would've done anything for you in a heartbeat and I knew you would've for me too. _ __  
__  
_ I'd never experienced heartbreak before, and I never thought I would have to. Everyone thought that we were the perfect couple, we fought sometimes, but our love overcame it and arguments never lasted more than a few hours. You knew how to cheer me up when anything happened, just looking at you made me smile. _ __  
__  
**_you know there's no one I can relate to._ ** __  
__  
_ You were my best friend before my lover, we were always there for each other to lean on one another. We became best friends because we could relate to each other the best, when no one understood us, we understood each other. _ __  
__  
_ Talking to each other about our problems, knowing that the other would understand our situation and would support us. It was a common thing for us to let out our frustrations to one another and let the other comfort us. _ __  
__  
**_and know we won't find a love that's so true._ ** __  
__  
_ We were each other's first love, and no matter what I knew I would never find any one else that loved me like you did. But I hoped that one day you would find someone that treated you right, and maybe even better than me. _ __  
__  
_ People said that you'd never truly be over your first love, and I knew I would never be over you, even in years if I found someone else, you would take up a large space in my heart forever. I hoped you'd still remember me and have a piece of me in your heart, even if it's a small space. _ __  
__  
**_there's nothing like us,_ ** __  
__  
_ Our friends used to constantly say how they wished they’d find a love like ours, one as strong as ours. One that would last as long as ours, who knew that they could be so wrong. _ __  
__  
_ People said opposites attract, but we were similar yet we got along so well, our hobbies, our likes and dislikes, even our tastes in food and clothing were the same. We were both cheerful people, which was why we could cheer each other up so easily. _ __  
__  
**_there's nothing like you and me,_ ** ****__  
__  
_ People were jealous of us constantly, saying they'd never seen two people so in love ever before. The love we had for one another never diminished even after so long, instead it grew everyday. _ __  
__  
_ I knew everything about you but yet I felt myself falling for you every single day, you were amazing, the best thing that ever happened to me. I thanked fate everyday for letting us run right into each other when we were at the playgrounds way back then, marking the start of our friendship. _ __  
__  
**_together through the storm._ ** __  
__  
_ We stood together through everything. I was there with you when anything happened in your family, your father's passing, your distant cousin going through hell and back when he came out to his own parents and you were terrified your mother would be disappointed in you. _ __  
__  
_ She wasn't and was happy for you, you were so relieved you broke down with tears of joy. You were there for me when I came out to my parents which resulted in my father getting angry at me and chasing me out. _ __  
__  
_ You stayed with me comforting me, telling me everything would be alright and he needed time to process it. You were right, he called days after apologizing and saying he would support me no matter what. _ __  
__  
**_there's nothing like us,_ ** ****__  
__  
_ We always tried to make time for each other even if it was for an hour a day. The thought of ever needing to leave you never crossed my mind, we were so in love I knew nothing would happen but I was wrong. _ __  
__  
**_there's nothing like you and me together, oh._ ** ****__  
__  
_ I thought nothing could come between us, we thought nothing could come between us, but we were so wrong. Something happened and you pushed me away, I lost the closest person to me, my best friend and lover. _ __  
__  
_ Without a single explanation you broke up with me and left me. I wanted to hate you but I couldn't. _ __  
__  
**_i gave you everything, baby, everything i had to give._ ** __  
__  
_ All my love I gave to you, for the 13 years I knew you I loved you unconditionally, both as a friend and then as a lover. I made sure that everything I could give to you was of the best quality and I knew everything you gave to me was the same too. _ __  
__  
_ You showered me with love for so many years, every single day. You never let me go a day without telling me that you loved me and it warmed my heart every time, because to know that the person you loved so much was always loving you, was the greatest thing in the world. _ __  
__  
**_boy, why would you push me away, yeah?_ ** ****__  
__  
_ You left me with no explanation, I begged you to tell me why but you didn't, one day you were there and suddenly the next you were gone. I never expected that I would lose you that easily. _ __  
__  
_ You slipped out of my life faster and quieter than anything and suddenly my days became dull. There was no one to brighten my day, no one for me to share my day with, no one for me to love. _ __  
__  
**_lost in confusion, like an illusion._ ** ****__  
__  
_ I couldn't understand why you broke up with me. Maybe I did something wrong, I went around asking our friends if you had said anything to them, but they hadn't even heard of our break up. _ __  
__  
_ You left without a trace, not letting any of us find a way to contact you, you just disappeared off the face of the earth. It made me wonder, if you were just an illusion, you disappeared so quickly I started to wonder if you were real. _ __  
__  
**_you know I'm used to making your day._ ** ****__  
__  
_ When I saw you were down I would always find ways to cheer you up and my goal everyday was to make your day and make you happy. But now I didn't, or rather couldn’t, and my day felt incomplete. _ __  
__  
_ But I hope that wherever you are now, that you'll find someone to make your day, make you happy and give you the love you deserve and that you'll always be happy no matter what happened. _ __  
  
The music in the headphones stopped and I heard my Changbin hyung’s voice, "Hyunjin, let's take a break, we can't record it now." I opened my eyes, when did I start to cry? I felt Jeongin pull me into a hug, sinking into the couch behind us and Changbin hyung pushing the door open. 

"Jinnie, I know you're missing him alot, I know. But you have to remember, he was the one that left with no explanation, but he probably has a good reason for doing it okay? I know he'll want only the best for you too so you gotta think positive. I'll let you have a few days off, go out with you friends and try to forget him." He gave me a gentle push out of the studio and I made my way home.   
  
I may have said I would try to forget you, but I knew I never could, I knew I would never forget you even after the day I die. Kim Seungmin no matter where you are now, I hope you know you deserve the best things in life and that I'll always love you.

**Author's Note:**

> hello this SUCKED! but hope u still liked it! this is only the second time i've written fics in this song format
> 
> do leave kudos and comments so i can improve!
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/3racha_js) ♡


End file.
